connection crossover
by Synthae
Summary: if surviving in a room with a lot of charaters wasn't enough, then what happen's when Yusuke and Kagome mix Inu-Yasha and Yoko Kurama up?... plz read and PLZ review. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to alternate reality. I got this idea from a friend and she said I should do a fanfic out of it. I hope you enjoy reading this and plz review when you're done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Yoko is walking through the wood's he comes upon a mirror. Or what appeared to be a mirror. The funny thing was is that the reflection was wearing red cloths and was shorter than he was. And the ears were different than his.  
  
"What the." he said to himself. "Heck is this? This is weird."  
  
"Who are you?" The reflection said.  
  
"Whoa. It spoke. AH! You're not me!"  
  
"Well duh. I'm shorter than you. What did you think I was; a mirror?  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Forget it. I'm Inu-Yasha. Like I said before, who are you?"  
  
"Yoko Kurama. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasures all mine."  
  
The two of them talked for awhile on how they came across each other when Kagome comes onto the seen.  
  
"Where have you been?" She said to Yoko. "We found another shard of the shikon jewel. Hurry up."  
  
She grabs Yoko by the ear and drags him to the well and dumps him in.  
  
"I'm not Inu-." *clunk*  
  
Meanwhile back where the "real" Inu-Yasha is Yusuke comes onto the seen.  
  
"Where have you been, Yoko?" He said to Inu-Yasha. "We got to go fight in the dark tournament today. Have you gotten shorter?"  
  
He grabs Inu-Yasha by the ear and drags him to the boat for departure.  
  
"But I'm not Yo."  
  
"Oh just shut up." Say's Hiei and puts him on the boat.  
  
"HELP!!!" Yells Inu-Yasha and Yoko at the same time; both in different worlds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay now that's the end of chapter 1 but chapter 2 will come soon when I finish it in a few days. Plz review. ^_^ 


	2. weird switchment

Well I'm back with a great idea my friend gave me. So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading ch. 2 of connection crossover. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As we left Yoko with Kogome, he was sent down the well.  
  
"No, really. I'm not Inu-Yasha." He shouted at Kagome.  
  
"Yes you are. You have the ears. So then it has to be you, Inu-Yasha." She said back to him.  
  
"But I'm not him. Can't you see the tail and I have fox ears and not dog ears."  
  
"So you grew a tail. About time too. And your ears still look like dog ears to me. I can't tell between them anyway. So it makes no difference."  
  
"But."  
  
"ROAR!"  
  
A demon had come out of nowhere. It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Time to finally finish you 1ce and for all." He said.  
  
"Well I wanted to fight to fight someone for quite some time now. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Yoko said. Then he thought to himself, Inu-Yasha, be careful.  
  
They kept on lashing out at each other one right after the other. This went on with Yoko using the death tree and his rose whip. And with Sesshoumaru using his sword on Yoko.  
  
Kagome thought that "Inu-Yasha" was acting really weird and then she said to herself. "Inu-Yasha has acting really weird lately. He never used these weapons before. Hm." Then she felt something. She felt the power of the shikon jewel inside Sesshoumaru's left leg.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. He's got the jewel in his left leg. Slice it off." She yelled at him.  
  
"A jewel huh. This will be interesting." He said. With that he took his rose whip and gave it one lash out at Sesshoumaru and he missed by a few inches. "I missed. How weird."  
  
Sesshoumaru saw his chance and pinned Yoko to the ground. "Now it end's here." He took his sword with Yoko looking up at him and shot the sword down.  
  
"AH!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru's sword barely touched Yoko's chest. He was looking into Yoko's eyes. Then he realized, "You're not Inu-Yasha. Who are you?"  
  
"Well I tried to tell that little dweeb over there but she wouldn't believe that I wasn't Inu-Yasha. I'm Yoko Kurama. A fox demon who's a thief. Now would you please get off of me?"  
  
"Yeah sure. How did she mistake you for my younger brother? There's a big difference between you two.  
  
"Well let's just say that she didn't take the time to look and she's terrible at pointing the main keys out between a fox and a dog."  
  
"Oh. I still don't see how my brother likes her. You," he points to Kagome who is still crying. "Come over here."  
  
Kagome walks over slowly to the two of them and asks, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well for one thing you mistaked my brother for this guy and you can't tell the difference between a dog and a fox." Sesshoumaru said with his evil look.  
  
"See. I'm a fox demon. Don't you notice that my ears are pointier than his and I said this before, I have a tail!" Yoko yelled at her.  
  
"Oh so that's how you tell. Oops. Uh oh. Then where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"How should I know?" Sesshoumaru said to her. "You're the one who picked him up."  
  
"He's probably with Yusuke. He's not very bright either." Yoko said to both of them.  
  
"Then let's go." Kagome said to Yoko. "We have to switch you two back before anything bad happens to Inu-Yasha."  
  
With that they were off to the well to switch back the mix-up by switching Inu-Yasha and Yoko to there rightful places.  
  
Yusuke's not going to like this. Yoko thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end of ch. 2 for connection crossover. Stay tuned for ch. 3 coming soon. Plz review. ^_^ 


	3. sorry

Dang I haven't updated for so long on this fic. My bad. Well I won't be updating any of my fic's 'till June 9 because school gets out on June 8. And that's not to far away so please hang tight so I can get all of the next chapters done for my fic's. Almost done with most of them. So just a couple more weeks and please be looking for updates to MOST of my fic's. Thank you. 


End file.
